Jaune Arc vs Jack Sparrow
Jaune Arc vs Jack Sparrow Description Unorthodox fighters and explorers go toe-to-relatively unskilled toe! Will Jack make Jaune walk the plank? Or will Jaune make this Jack's last knight? Interlude Warriors. Monster fighters. They come in all shapes and sizes, from the mighty, super-skilled and heroic knight to the scurvy, bloodthirty and brutish pirate. When you think of either of these historic fighters, these two characters don't exactly fit their respective warrior class's bill. * Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR and the best friend to Ruby Rose. * Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Black Pearl and Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. As per usual, it is time to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Jaune Arc In the world of Remnant, there is no shortage of unique and colorful fighters trained to fight off the demonic creatures of Grimm. In fact, there seems to be a huge surplus of these guys. Called huntsmen and huntresses, they always operate in teams and work together to defend their families and friends from these bloodthirsty beasts. And among them, destined to help change the fate of Remnant, was Jaune Arc. Born and raised among seven sisters total, Jaune eventually got accepted into Beacon Academy using... less than agreeable means and met a whole menagerie of quirky teens, including the shy Ruby Rose, busty Yang, ice cold Weiss, withdrawn Blake, bubbly Nora, relaxed Ren and famous all-star champion Pyrrha Nikos. While not totally ready for such a prestigious academy, Jaune wasn't deterred and was chosen as the leader of Team JNPR (pronounced Juniper, made of himself, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren). Together with his little circle of friends, Jaune had to be ready to brave the dangerous world full of Grimm, terrorists and gang leaders. While not as skilled or as powerful as his buddies, Jaune is more than prepared to hold his own for those dear to him. He has his family heirloom, Crocea Mors, a badass single-handed sword capable of slicing down almost any Grimm to bits, and can turn into a shield at the click of a button! It was used by his great-great grandfather and passed down over generations to him, and he uses it surprisingly well for a weapon that can't turn into a gun in Remnant. Jaune can also turn it into a sheath and then'' again transform it into a double-handed blade for better force behind his attacks. He also has thick armor on his shoulders and chest to help prevent against deadly blows to the heart and arms. However, since his world is full of people strong enough to slice through buildings without actually touching them Zoro-style and take down titanic monsters, the armor doesn't quite cut it. Like literally every other character that is either human or faunus, Jaune possesses Aura, a manifestation of his soul that can be used (and has been used a LOT) to increase his durability against stronger attacks. Also, it can be used to heal minor wounds like deep cuts on his chest or a broken bone. And apparently, Jaune has a lot of the stuff, more so than most others anyway, so he has extra protection (noooo innuendos whatsoever)! With these weapons and abilities, Jaune has done some surprisingly impressive stuff for a relatively "normal" guy from his world. (*Cue: Let's Just Live! - RWBY Volume 4 Opening OST*) He's received training first hand by Pyrrha Nikos, a four time champion who is even considered to be the "Invincible Girl"! He's tough enough to easily withstand the blows and hits from brutes like Cardin Winchester and effortlessly tanked a large rock to the face with enough force to send him flying into a tree. He's fast enough to decapitate an Ursa (giant bear Grimm) so quickly that the slash looked like a blur, and has fast enough reflexes to dodge multiple mini-boulders flying his way. Plus, he can be scaled to people like Pyrrha and Tyrian, who can move at hypersonic speeds! Crocea Mors in shield form is durable enough to easily withstand multiple hits from the giant scorpion Death Stalker Grimm as well as direct hits from an Ursa without visible damage or any scar whatsoever. He was able to hold on to a Death Stalker's scorpion tail and survived getting flung through the air and subsequent landing by said Death Stalker. And later, he even helped kill said Death Stalker in battle alongside his team JNPR (pronounced "Juniper") despite his lack of experience and training before then. And recently, he's proven to be strong enough to hold up the Nuckelavee Grimm's front legs and upper horse body off the ground for several seconds! Considering that normal horses can wiegh up to a ton, and the fact that the Nuckelavee's horse body is clearly much bigger than a normal horse, this means that Jaune can probably lift more than 2-3 tons! He's also a great tactician, as he once noticed how the Geist (a giant golem-esque Grimm) kept defending its face from attacks that unintentionally almost hit it and was able to correctly guess that it was a weak spot. Or the time that he successfully led Team JNPR to defeat a Death Stalker on an unstable bridge. Also, despite being known for being not nearly as strong as his peers like Ruby or Ren (yet, anyway), even guys like Cardin who used to whoop his ass now know not to mess with him after seeing what he's truly capable of. However, Jaune does have tons of faults. He has a huge lack of solo combat experience even when not compared to the powerhouses of his universe. He also doesn't have much training aside from that given to him by Pyrrha, and suffers from a lack of confidence due to his reputation as the weakest among his peers. Also, while his Aura is plentiful and can take quite a beating, it can be used up in quite a small period of time such as when he nearly used it all up against a single Ursa. Speaking of Aura, as it is basically his soul, if his Aura runs out, he dies. Plain and simple. Plus, while he is a good tactician, his emotions can easily get in the way of his focus and cause him to act recklessly, which isn't good in the middle of battle. Jaune also has an issue where he can't see the painfully obvious and can be incredibly naive, like how he couldn't even notice Pyrrha's feelings for him until that-event-that-we-shall-not-speak-of happened. He also isn't as skilled in swordplay as other blade wielders, and got his ass handed to him by Cardin. WHO USES A SLOW-ASS MACE. On top of all of this, he fights honorably and without foul play, which isn't smart to do in a world like Remnant full of schemers and terrorists. Even with all of these faults, however, Jaune is still someone who shouldn't be taken lightly. If you even so much as think of trying to mess with his dear friends, the knight in shining armor will make you pay. Jaune: Don't ever mess with my team, my FRIENDS, ever again... Got it? Jack Sparrow Long, long ago, during the Golden Age of Piracy, the seas were filled with ancient and terrifying monsters, cursed sailors and ghost ships. Only the bravest and strongest pirates could persevere. Finally, the most powerful pirate captains known as the Nine Pirate Lords came together and bound the ancient sea goddess Calypso in human form to tame the seas for themselves. Each carrying a single object that proved them to be be bonafide Pirate Lords (i.e a goblet, playing card, etc), they terrorized the seas worldwide. As time passed, they passed their Lordship to newer generations of pirates to rule to oceans. During the fourth generation of Pirate Lords, one Pirate Lord emerged to carve his own name in the pages of history and be forever remembered. His name: Captain Jack Sparrow. Born to Captain Edward Teague in a frickin' typhoon on a pirate ship, Captain Jack Sparrow has always been in the thick of action since he was born, chasing after legendary treasures and battling rogue pirates. Eventually, Jack signed on as a captain under the employ of the East India Trading Company, which is basically if Walmart had its own personal navy. Serving faithfully under Lord Cutler Becket for five years, he was eventually given command of the ''Wicked Wench and was ordered to carry African slaves across the sea. But, unlike a certain modern U.S President, Jack actually has this stuff called "morals" and liberated the slaves, taking the Wench for himself. Long story short, Jack was branded a pirate and was forced to watch his vessel set on fire and sunk. Striking a deal with Davy Jones himself, the Wench was resurrected from the depths and was renamed the Black Pearl due to its blackened appearance from the flames. After finding a new crew in Tortuga, Jack became Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea and sailed it freely. Of course, as a powerful Pirate Lord, navies were on the lookout for him 24/7. Luckily, Jack has some serious weapons and skills to help him out in a pinch. Jack always carries a long cutlass sword for facing foes in close quarters combat, and is surprisingly skilled with it for a drunk pirate. He also carries a flintlock pistol for pinpoint accuracy at close-medium range, and a musket for a little extra firepower at longer range, and is also incredibly accurate with it. And, thanks to his adventures in Kingdom Hearts, Jack has some surprisingly effective power-ups. No Mercy is a technique where he slashes his blade in a combo at near light speeds and is unavoidable, even to foes who already move at massively hypersonic speeds! Bone Smash is a barrage of bombs and grenados that explode upon impact with anything, living, dead or in-between, and Rain Storm is a hail of knives raining down like death rain! And lastly, Jack has a Limit ability called Treasure Isle. In this move, Jack summons a treasure chest that creates a huge vortex above it, sucking in foes from all over the battlefield. Once a foe is inside the vortex, Jack begins slashing and blitzing said foe 'til nothing is left. Finally, Jack finishes it by planting a bomb in the chest and blows up anyone nearby. With all of this, Jack has done some incredible stuff for a relatively "normal" human. (*Cue: Drunken Sailor - Irish Rovers*) He's been able to keep up with incredibly skilled swordsmen like Will Turner and Angelica in close quarters, is accurate enough to shoot a small falling barrel with a musket, and dodges gunfire like its no big deal. He's able to defeat hordes of Heartless, and once survived getting sent flying through the air by a cannonball that he fired while attached to it via a rope, has the agility to land perfectly on his feet after said getting launched, and has good enough aim to shoot Davy Jone's skinny-as-hell tentacle while swinging on a rope in a maelstrom with his pistol, despite the fact that those kinda pistols aren't very good at long range. He's skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with Barbossa, a pirate captain with much more experience than Jack. Yes, neither could die at the time, but Jack was never seen getting stabbed, sliced or otherwise majorly injured by Barbossa, so it counts for something! He was brave enough to try to actually fight the Kraken - a giant octopus monster ten ships long - all by himself. He obviously didn't beat it, or even harm it considerably, but it proves that the guy has some serious balls when needed! Jack once even battled Davy Jones himself on the mast of the Flying Dutchman in the middle of a maelstrom conjured by a pissed off sea goddess! Not only did he battle him to near draw, he was able to actually disarm the cursed captain of his sword! Davy Jones has been fighting for hundreds of years! His No Mercy attack slashes and stabs in a combo at near light speed, his Bone Smash bombs are able to hurt pirates who shouldn't be able to die, and he's able to fight alongside the likes of Sora and Donald as near equals. He's also fairly strong, being able to slash foes with so much force that they're sent flying through the air! And are sent flying straight through the vortex caused by Treasure Isle, no less! As most of the victims are +185 pound pirates getting sent flying about 20 mph, this means that Jack can strike with 3,360 pounds (or about 1 1/2 tons) of force! However, his most useful and deadly trait above all is that he's also ridiculously smart, to the point that he somehow predicted exactly where an English Palace Guard was going to step before chasing him and putting a handkerchief in said spot to make his pursuer slip. He's outwitted Hector Barbossa and Blackbeard, who are incredibly intelligent themselves, and was able to figure out the extremely confounding and frustrating riddle of the Navigational Charts that led out of Davy Jones's Locker. Oh, and remember how he launched himself through the air by holding onto a rope attached to a fired cannonball? Yeah, Jack came up with that idea to escape from the British ship Endeavor ''and onto the ''Black Pearl on the fly. He literally just saw a cannon and came up with the idea to attach a rope to the cannonball, fire it and be sent flying with the cannonball onto the Pearl in a matter of seconds. The fact that it worked to perfection only proves just how much of a genius he truly is, to the point that guys who should know him very well like Beckett and Will call him insane. Also, like literally any other pirate not from an anime, Jack has no sense of honor or fair play whatsoever, and this allowed him to successfully defeat Will Turner despite his lack of skill compared to Will's (apparently, Will is the best swordsman, Norrington and Barbossa are even and Jack is supposedly the worst, though his feats don't exactly align with this). Heck, he's so known for this no-fairness thing (and his other abilities and overall reputation) that even Sao Feng - another Pirate Lord with a serious grudge on the captain - spoke of betraying Jack Sparrow as if to imply that it's something that even he wouldn't try unless he had a serious edge ("You are willing to cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross JACK SPARROW. Why should I expect any better?" when speaking to Will Turner) over him. That being said though, Jack his fair share of weakness. As with most pirates, Jack doesn't have any kind of legit armor and is open to attack. The attacks would have to move at near +lightning speed to hit him with his agility, but the point still stands. He also won't fight his foes if he thinks he might lose, like when Davy Jones snapped his sword in two with his crab claw and immediately ran off screaming. Well, he won't fight fairly. He sometimes loses focus in battles, and becomes overconfident if he believes that he is assured of victory. Or survival. Or when he thinks he's about to achieve whatever goal he's currently working on. Also, remember how I said that if an attack hits him, it'll really hurt? Yeah, we're talking that he was knocked unconscious by Mr. Brown hitting him on the head with a beer bottle. A freakin' beer bottle. He was taken completely by surprise, and not even Will noticed Mr. Brown approach from behind despite his clear vantage point, but the point still stands that Jack's durability isn't up to par. However, in spite of these weaknesses, Jack is still a crafty and fearsome foe who should not be trifled with. When Jack Sparrow has his eyes set on a specific treasure or gold with all of his many wits about him, many bad guys have learned the hard way that it's not a very smart thing to try to catch Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack: You may kill me, but you will never insult me. Who am I? Beckett:....?? Jack:... Captain Jack Sparrow. Pre-Fight Out on a beach on a misty night, a black ship with black sails slowly crept through the fog. Finally stopping right on the shoreline yet still afloat, a man with a tricorn hat walked out of the captain's cabin. Walking over to the railing, he looked over to the land beyond the beach. Looking back over his shoulder, he called out. ???: Mister Gibbs! Is this our destination? Said man quickly rushed over to him, and gave him his answer Gibbs: Aye, cap'n! This be the forest where the treasure be. ???: Hmph. Maybe now our luck will finally change for the better. Goodness knows what we've been through. Gibbs lightly chuckled at that, knowing full well what his captain was talking about. Who could forget them to begin with? Gibbs: Ready to go, Captain Jack Sparrow? Lifting his head to reveal his smirking mustachioed face, Jack straightened himself. Jack: Aye. Let's go! -Elsewhere- "UGH!" A girl wearing a red hoodie yelped as said hood got snagged on a branch. Before she could reach back to free it, a hand grabbed the hood and freed it for her. Confused, she looked back to see a scraggly blonde teen gently smiling at her. ??? Don't yell like that Ruby. We're always here. Ruby slightly blushed at that, and looked around at the forest they were in. Chuckling, the blonde teen took out a map and tried to use the moonlight that peeked through the trees to read it. Smiling, he held it out to Ruby. ???: Hey, I think we're nearly there! Don't you think? Squinting her silver eyes, Ruby looked and smiled as well Ruby:Yeah! Wait, if that map is true, then it should be... Turning around, she quickly ran ahead slightly with the blonde in tow. Finally breaking into a clearing, they looked up to find a huge, rectangular prism shaped gold temple with a circle of pillars on top of it, as well as two staircases, one facing them and on the other side. Ruby:...here. Atop the pyramid, a large chest solemnly sat in the center with an ancient chess piece on top of it. A relic. Excited, she looked back to her friend, also grinning. Ruby: Ready, Jaune? Jaune couldn't be happier. This was the relic they had been searching for, along with a treasure. The chest was apparently said to have mystical properties like granting immortal life, granting lots of power... or resurrecting a loved one. Pushing back the images brought to mind, Jaune turned back to Ruby. He could find multiple uses for the treasure chest really, but at the end of the day it was the relic they came for. If Salem and her cronies were after it as Qrow said, then they had to get it first. Jaune: Yep. Should one of us go get Ren and Nora? They're still at camp, aren't they? Ruby: Ok. Be careful, Jaune. Be right back- -Elsewhere- Gibbs: -alright? Gibbs and Jack had just arrived at the temple they had been looking for. After coming upon it after stumbling into the clearing, Gibbs agreed to fetch the rest of the crew to help carry the treasure chest. There was a relic atop it, but it was the chest they were after. Both were rumored to have mystical properties, but the chest was the one with immortal life that Jack had been chasing forever. Said pirate turned back and nodded his head. Jack: Aye. You be careful, Gibbs. Gibbs: Could say the same for you, sir. You should know better than anyone that magical items can be... unpredictable. Nodding his head, Jack turned back towards the staircase as Gibbs went back to the forest, and began headed up its steps. It took awhile, but he finally got to the top. Eyeing the chest from the step he was on, he leaped up and headed straight for it. But then... Both: AAAUUUGH!! Jack felt something hit his head right as he lunged for the treasure. Looking back up, he saw a scraggly teen also holding his head in pain, having also lunged for the chest and unintentionally headbutted him due to not seeing him. The boy also looked up, shocked. Jaune: H-Hey! What are you doing!? Jack was taken aback by this but quickly regained his composure. The boy looked like a knight... but at the same time not. Jaune was also pretty surprised. This man was obviously dressed like a stereotypical pirate, but for some reason didn't seem like it. Stepping closer, Jack answered back. Jack: Sorry 'bout that. Just wanted to collect me treasure, if you don't mind. Upon hearing this, Jaune instantly glared at him, fists clenched. Jaune: No way! I found this first! Eyebrows knitting in confusion, Jack slightly glared back. Jack: Eh? You want this treasure, too, boy? (*Cue: It's Time to Say Goodbye - RWBY Vol. 2 OST*) Jaune: Yes. I don't know who you are, but I need this treasure more! Drawing Crocea Mors out, Jaune sent an even fiercer glare. However, Jack merely chuckled and pulled out his cutlass. Jack: Oh? Don't you know who I am, mate? Jaune scoffed, and spat back. Jaune: No, but whoever you are you won't be taking this! I, Jaune Arc, promise on that! Jack chuckled slightly. Taking on a darker tone and facial expression, Jack then continued. Jack: Jaune, eh? Well... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? Fight! The two immediately rushed at each other, swords clashing. Jack performed an empty fade, jumping back and immediately jumping at Jaune again with his sword swinging sideways. Jaune deflected it, and lunged forward, only to be parried by Jack. Bringing his sword back, Jack went in for a thrust, only for Jaune to parry it and bring Crocea Mors in a downward arc. Jack immediately jumped back, avoiding the blade and the pressurized air at once. Bringing out his flintlock pistol, he fired it twice at Jaune. To his surprise, Jaune's sword turned into a shield and blocked the bullets. Jack: Now, that's interesting... Jaune charged at him, Crocea Mors still in shield form and defending against two more bullets. Right before he reached Jack, however, Jack aimed down and shot his leg. Flinching, he couldn't stop his momentum as Jack swiftly sidestepped and kicked him in the back, sending him down the stairs that Jack had came from. Jaune: AAAUGH! OW! ACK! AUGH! OOF! Landing on his back at the bottom, Jaune used his Aura and healed himself. Getting up and returning Crocea Mors to its normal blade form, he looked up to see Jack still on the steps of the temple. Jaune: Grr... Get down here and fight me like a man! Jack: Hmmm... How 'bout no? Immediately after saying that, Jack used Bone Smash and tossed a barrage of bombs down at Jaune. Barely reacting, Jaune ducked to the side and narrowly missed them. Not deterred, Jack kept tossing more bomb barrages at him, and Jaune had to run to the side and back and duck to avoid them. A few bombs did hit him, but he used his Aura to heal from them. Despite not understanding what the heck Jaune was doing, Jack knew he needed another strategy. Then, he got out another bomb and tossed it right in front of Jaune... but it wasn't lit and therefore didn't explode. Confused, Jaune turned and looked back to see Jack got out his musket. Turning Crocea Mors into a shield and crouching to protect his legs and feet, Jaune knew there was no way Jack could hit him like that. Jaune: Ha! Try to hit me now! Jack: Don't worry, mate. I'll not be shooting you... Confused, Jaune saw that the musket wasn't actually pointed directly at him, but barely to the side. Right as Jack pulled the trigger, Jaune realized exactly what he was aiming for. *BANG!* *BOOOM!!* Jack shot the bomb that was still right beside Jaune, causing it to blow up and blasting Jaune, who had no time to turn Crocea Mors to the side to defend himself. Getting blown away (literally), Jaune was starting to get fed up. Turning back to the temple, he rushed up the staircase and used his shield to block any bullets or bombs Jack could have launched. Realizing what was about to happen, Jack unsheathed his cutlass as Jaune turned Crocea Mors into a sword. Leaping back to avoid a slash, Jack rushed forward, his sword ready to swing in a sideways arc. Likewise, Jaune did the same. Pirate and knight clashed blades once more. Pretty soon, though, Jaune began overpowering the captain and pushing him back. Eventually, he shoved forward hard enough to send Jack flying and toppling to the floor. Getting over his surprise, Jack's eyes widened and immediately rolled to the side to avoid Jaune's downward slice. Seeing the pirate get back up, Jaune turned Crocea Mors into shield mode and charged Jack, sending him sprawling once more into one of the nearby pillars. Shaking it off, Jack got out another bomb and tossed it at the knight, who used his shield to fully defend against the explosion. It did however, leave a large cloud of smoke. Struggling to peer through it, Jaune barely had time to block Jack's sword strike and jump back. Turning Crocea Mors back to a sword, he lunged forward and clashed with Jack once again. Jaune: You're not getting this relic! I will not let it leave in your hands! Sensing an opening, Jack smirked as he spoke, their swords still grinding against one another. Jack: And just what would a boy like you need it for, eh? Need it's magic properties for something...? Or... for someone? Jaune visibly tensed at this, knowing that he was right. Jack, meanwhile, saw this and pried deeper. Jack: Aah! So who it be for, boy? Some bonny lass? Jaune grit his teeth as he heard that, and only got more frustrated as Jack continued. Jack: Figures. Too bad you won't be keeping you're word, then. Snapping his eyes open, Jaune jumped back and swung rapidly at Jack. Jaune: SHUT UP! I WON'T FAIL!! NOT AGAIN!! (*Cue: The Seven Seas - Geometry Dash Meltdown*) Jack, however, wasn't fazed by this brazen proclamation, and easily parried and deflected each strike. Jaune had to put more effort into making sure that none of Jack's strikes hit him, and found himself getting slowly forced back as he struggled to keep up. Eventually, Jack made a swift swipe at Jaune's feet and literally tripped him up. Jack: No Mercy for you, mate! Right when he said that, Jack unleashed said attack on the knight, who was unable to defend himself both due to the fact that he was still in the air and the fact that the strikes were moving faster than he could even see. Getting launched backwards several feet, he instantly flinched as he felt multiple slash wounds on his stomach, legs and back. Trying to use his Aura to heal it, he barely got up as Jack used Rain Storm. Jaune could only revert Crocea Mors to shield form as a hail of knives rained down on him, slashing mildly at his legs due to Crocea Mors defending his upper body. Jaune grit his teeth as he realized that he had to end it quickly. As soon as the knives had passed, he removed his shield from his arm and tossed it disc-style to Jack like his former partner. Jack's eyes widened as he got hit square in the face by it and fell to the ground. Catching the shield as it ricocheted off of Jack's face, Jaune used the blade function to try to slice Jack as he lay on the ground. Thinking quickly, Jack got out his pistol and waited until Jaune leaped into the air to cut him to size. Then, he aimed it at the airborne knight and fired. *BAM!* Jaune gasped and flinched in pain as the bullet found its mark on his stomach. Flying directly over the still-downed pirate, Jaune landed hard on the temple floor, cringing. Looking at his scroll, he was horrified to find that his Aura was in the yellow and right next to being red. Looking back, he heard Jack shout at him. Jack: See ya, mate! Before he could react, Bone Smash quickly sent another three bombs his way and exploded violently, sending Jaune flying into another pillar and cracking it slightly. Lifting his head up and getting to a knee, Jaune saw Jack standing right in front of him. Jack: Sorry mate! I could let ya live, but that'll probably send a whole lotta blokes after me. And I am not about to risk losing this treasure over a measly mistake such as that. With that, Jaune saw an item appear directly in front of him, only a couple inches from him. It was another treasure chest. Jack: ... Savvy? Reaching down to open it, Jaune had no idea what to expect. However, as soon as it opened, a huge swirling vortex appeared from the chest. Stunned from shock, Jaune soon felt himself pulled into the vortex! Jaune: Whoa, whoa, whoa! WHOOOOAAAAA!!! He tried to struggle against the winds, but to no avail. Soon getting dizzy from spinning around, Jaune heard Jack shout out. Jack: This'll hurt! Jack then became airborne and began slashing away at Jaune, still spinning around in the vortex and defenseless against the slashes. Jaune was nearly out of Aura and felt each cut dig deep into him. Jaune: AAAAAAUUUUUWWWAAAAUUUGH!! After a while of this, Jack jumped to the center of the whirlwind and threw a bomb into the chest. Leaping down, he shut said chest and let Jaune fall on top of it, back first. Unable to even move, Jaune weakly lifted his head. He then heard the bomb sizzling inside, ready to blow. Jaune: You... you cheated... Jack then ran off to a safe distance to the side of the temple, and turned to take one last look at the beaten knight. Taking off his hat, Jack smirked and bowed as he gave his simple explanation. Jack:... Pirate. BOOOM!! (music ends) The chest was obliterated, along with everything near it. Jack looked around for the treasure he came for, but it was nowhere. Had it been obliterated? Suddenly, as he held out his hands to question, the treasure chest suddenly fell from the sky and into his hands! It had been blown into the air when the Treasure Isle ended. Then, the relic also fell, at his feet this time. A second later... a piece of armor plating and Crocea Mors also fell. Slightly frowning, Jack turned and smiled at the treasure he had finally found. ("Ain't no grave...") Jack: Aah... a Pirate's life for me... ("..can hold my body down.") K.O! Jack walked down the steps with the chest and re-boarded the Pearl, while Ruby, Ren and Nora finally returned to the temple, found the armor and relic along with Crocea Mors and wept, mourning the loss of their friend. Outcome (*Cue:He's A Pirate Remix- Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack remix*) This was a surprisingly even match. Jaune was definitely the stronger of the two, and his shield and Aura gave him the sheer durability edge. However, Jack's much greater experience, levelheadedness, superior speed and agility plus his intelligence gave him the leg-up that he seriously needed. Jaune has received training from Pyrrha Nikos, a four-time tournament champion who was considered invincible. However, not only has he never completed his lessons with her, but Jack has faced plenty of foes with more skill than Jack himself has like Will or Norrington. Plus, while Jaune has only recently received training and only now been in serious battles, Jack has been fighting for his life for... well, all of his life. He faced the likes of Captain Torrents when he was a young teenager. When he was younger than Jaune currently is. In terms of speed, Jaune has been able to somewhat keep up with Mach 90 foes like Tyrian with outside help, and a few swings from Crocea Mors would be more than enough to put Jack down, but Jack's No Mercy proves that he can move at nearly light speed. Heck, he can fight alongside the likes of Sora as near equals, a kid who constantly dodges massively hypersonic to light speed attacks. Speaking of outside help, while undeniably true that Jaune generally faces stronger opponents than Jack does, most of the time he has multiple powerhouses like Nora or Ruby at his side, like when he faced Tyrian or the Nuckelavee grimm. Jack, meanwhile, faces guys like Davy Jones one-on-one. Plus, when faced with pressure, Jack keeps a much clearer head than Jaune does. Even when fighting skeleton pirates and a GIANT SEA MONSTER, Jack has always kept a clear head while Jaune was clearly panicking when faced with Cinder in the final episodes of Volume 3. He was even distracted in the middle of a tournament battle! The fact that the distraction was over the names of team attacks doesn't help his case. Jack also had a wider and more varied arsenal than a sword and shield, and his guns, bombs and knives gave him a clear range advantage. However, Jack's biggest trump card was his wits. We're talking about a guy who was able to conjure ridiculous yet highly effective escape methods and predict the moves of his foes long before they were about to be made. Hell, it turns out that it was HE who came up with the concept of electricity! Y'know how Benjamin Franklin invented the concept of lightning and electricity? Yeah, when Jack was a YOUNG TEENAGER (the age he was at when he fought Captain Torrents), he was the one who taught "little Benny that trick". There's no doubt he could find a way around Jaune's durability and drain away at his Aura. And since the less Aura a fighter has, the less their physical performance, Jaune didn't have a big chance in the long run due to Jack's superior agility and wits. Plus, Jack's known to be able to outsmart already intelligent foes like Barbossa, Beckett or Blackbeard, and while intelligent and a good tactician in his own right, Jaune is also known to be naive and reckless when his emotions and pride get in the way. Jack would easily be able to manipulate this and help pave the way to victory. Overall, Jack had a counter to nearly anything Jaune had, and had the agility, range and vast speed advantage and would likely be able to manipulate Jaune's feelings to get in his way. Jaune just couldn't get a happy ending in this fight. Heck, it wasn't even Pi-rated "Aargh"! The winner is Captain Jack Sparrow! Next Time! "Slender Man, Slender Man. Dressed in Darkest suit and tie. Slender Man, Slender Man, '''you most certainly will die'."'' VS A strange creature covered in armor stands in front of a soldier. It lifts up it's hands to remove its mask. The man is horrified by what he sees. He judges the hunter accordingly. Dutch: You're one ugly motherfucker. ???:...............RUUUUAAARGGHH!!! Slenderman vs Predator! Category:BloodStalker500 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017